The Lost Treasures of Fiore
by Yolanscarlet
Summary: After seeking the clock, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Gray and Erza- Went on a quest with a reward of 30,000,000 Jewels. Will they succeed on facing the horrible obstacles? Who will go down?
1. Chapter 1

Ohaiyo! This is my fanfic

Gomen for bad story

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!

Enjoy the story!

P.O.V

Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Gray, and Erza are on a dangerous job... Will they succeed finding the Lost Treasures of Fiore?

"Hi MINA!" Lucy said

"Hi Lu-chan!" Wendy said

"Lets go on a job! How about this one with a reward of 30,000,000 Jewels?" Erza said

"I'm starved, ok! Let's go!" Natsu exclaimed

"I'm broke and I need to pay my rent!" Lucy said

Gray shouted,"Hei wait for me!"

They went on the job. They met Barbara the richest treasurer in all of Fiore, he is the client.

"So there are three treasures in three different places" Lucy said

"Yes, and the first treasure is in Einswield." Ezra said

"Isn't that the place we defeated Erigor?" Gray asked

"Nope, that's the place I defeated Erigor!" Natsu boasted

"Show off fire breath!" Gray shouted

"It's onnnn ice princess!" Natsu shouted back

They punched each other and injured themselves.

"Hei enoughhhhhhhh!" Lucy shouted

"yeahhh listen to her! Fire fangs!" Gray said

"jieeeeeeeeeeee! Lover Boy!" Natsu shouted in a teasing tone

"Ohhhh! So you want to start another fight heh? Buddy?" Gray asked in an angry model

"Enoughhhhhhh!" Ezra shouted

"aye sir!" Natsu and Gray said in a scared mode

"We need a transportation to Einswield, a train." Ezra said

"Noooooo, I get motion sickness on transportation!" Natsu exclaimed

"Hahahahahahaha!" they all laughed at Natsu

They went on a train and natsu turned into a bluish-purple head monster feeling very dizzy...

"Hang in there Natsu!" Happy said

"Sorry Natsu-San, I forgot to put a Troia spell on you." Wendy apologised

"That's OK! I forgive you..." Natsu replied

A few days later, they arrived at Einswield.

"Wwwwwhhhhhaaaaatttttttt!" They all screamed

To be continued...

Pls pick your couple

NaLu or GraLu


	2. Chapter 2

Ohaiyo! This is the next chapter of my Fanfic!

Gomen for bad story

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!

Enjoy the story!

P.O.V

Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Gray, and Erza are on a dangerous job... Will they succeed finding the Lost Treasures of Fiore?

"Einswield is destroyed!" Lucy said

"By who?" Gray asked

"I believe that that's our destroyer" Wendy screamed

"Finally! I'm fired up! ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Natsu exclaimed

"Requip! Heavens Wheel Armor!" Erza exclaimed

"I open the gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Lucy opened the gate

"Ice make... CANON!" Gray exclaimed

"WOW! They are so cool in action!" Wendy said

"Well don't just stand there, help them!" Carla encouraged Wendy

"YAAAAAAAA Natsu!" Happy shouted

Suddenly the monster grabbed happy and ate him...

"HAPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYY!" Natsu said angrily

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Ohaiyo! This is the next chapter of my fanfic

Gomen for bad story

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!

Enjoy the story!

P.O.V

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Wendy and Erza are on a dangerous quest... Will they succeed or will they fail on finding the Lost Treasures of Fiore?

"You MONSTER! NOW YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Natsu screamed with horror

"WING SLSH OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" he exclaimed

The monster got injured and melted because of the heat. Happy is finally saved...

"Happy! Are you OK?" Natsu asked

"I feel fine, and I have got something for you" Happy said

He opened his paws and showed everyone the Crystal Eye. Everone who were hiding came out and cheered on them...

"We got the first one, now we need 2 more, and the second one is in... Edolas!" Erza said

"Edolassssss!" the others exclaimed

"YUP! And that means we need help from Mystogan. We need to ask Master where he is now." Erza said

They all went back to the guild and asked Master Makarov...

"He is in the Magical forest of Fiore! That place is crawling with monsters that are fierce!" Master answered

"I don't care, we have to finish this job!" Natsu screamed

"Your right Natsu, but I'm pretty scared!" Lucy said

"Don't worry I will protect you!" Ntsu and Gray said at the same time

"I said that I will protect her not you!" Gray exclaimed

"Why would she want youuu? She said that I will protect her!" Natsu said

"Guysssssss, you can both do the job... I didn't say anything!" Lucy said

They went out to the Magical forest with a cart that Reedus drew for them. They arrived after 3 days and 3 nights.

"Ok guys! Now let's start on looking for him!" Erza said

"Mystogannnnnnnnnn, Mystogannnnnnn!" Happy shouted while flying above the forest

"OOOOOHHHH NNNOOOOO! Natsu help meeeee!" Happy shouted with fear

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Ohaiyo! This is the next chapter of my new fanfic!  
Gomen for a short story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!

Enjoy the storyyy!

P.O.V

Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Gray and Erza are halfway there! But something happened... Do you think they can succeed?

"HAPPPPPYYYYYY! Let's save him!" Natsu exclaimed while running as fast as he could approaching the monster...

"Natsu, waittttt for us!" Lucy shouted

Suddenly the monster stopped and Natsu sneaked behind it...

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Natsu exclaimed

The monster melted leaving a mysterious crystal ball behind, but Happy was finally saved...

"Hei, what's this?" Natsu asked while everyone else approached him.

"I don't know, but we better ask Mystogan, later!" Erza answered

To be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Ohaiyo! This is the next chapter of my fanfic

Gomen for bad story

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!  
Enjoy the story!

P.O.V

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray and Wendy set off to a dangerous quest. Will they succeed or fail?

They searched and searched for Mystogan for hours and suddenly, Erza sensed a magic force coming nearby...

"Hei guys, I sense something... Follow me..." Erza said

"Ok!" They answered

They followed Erza...

"We are close!" Erza said

"Wow!" Natsu exclaimed

They saw Mystogan fighting an evil monster!

"Let's help him so we can go out of this forest quick!" Erza said

Suddenly, the monster smacked Natsu...

"Oh! So you wanna fight? Interesting! ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Natsu exclaimed

"Ice make hammer!" Gray said

The monster was still strong and it hit Gray and Natsu back. Erza kept on dodging the hits.

"It's strong... But I am not gonna give up! FLAMING FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Natsu exclaimed

"ICE MAKE CANNON!" Gray exclaimed

The monster still stands strong, but Erza slashed her sword into it and it died...

"Thanks for all your help!" Mystogan said

"No problem, we need your help, can you open a portal to Edolas and tell us what is this mysterious crystal ball?" Erza asked politely

"Sure, but it will create something horrible. And by the way that is a communicating crystal ball." Mystogan answered

He chanted a spell and opened a portal that leads to Edolas...

"Thanks, and bye!" They bid farewell

In Edolas, Erza, Lucy, Natsu and Gray lost their power because magic in Edolas is limited..

"We have to this the hard way, but we don't have to worry because Mystogan gave me some of these magic candy so we won't loose our powers!" Erza said

They ate the candy...

"Ok, now we have to find the next Treasure!" Gray said

"But where is it?" Wendy asked

"We better start looking!" Lucy said

They searched and searched and they found the Edo-Fairy Tail guild... They went iside and asked for help.

"Ok, we will help you guys!" Edo-Lucy answered

"Meet ou new member... Erza Knightwalker!" Mirajane said

"So, you finally joined a guild!" Erza said

"Yes, I followed your advice!" Edo-Erza said

"ok, enough chit-chatting, let's go!" Natsu said

They set off to look for the next Treasure, the Red Ruby of Fiore...

To be continued...


End file.
